This project is a descriptive study investigating the abnormalities in circadian rhythmicity that may occur in patients which advanced chronic liver disease. Specifically, the goals are 1) to identify abnormalities in the physiologic rhythms of patients with advanced liver disease such as wrist activity and body temperature, and 2) assessment of the circadian oscillation of several hormonal rhythms in advanced cirrhotics and age matched controls.